Voldy has brains
by DaemonWelsh
Summary: One shot. Harry Potter and Voldemort face of in the final battle. Godlike!Harry Intelligent!Voldemort


It was the final day of the final battle. Harry knew it would all come down to this. All the preperation he had done, from the finding of Excalibur to the wielding of the Hallows. From the Runic magic he had inscribed into his own flesh, the multiple cores of magic, gifted to him from four magical beings, a dragon, a unicorn, a pheonix, and a nundu... Every ounce of ability, of power he had gathered for this one battle.

He had gathered allies as well, the muggles with their explosive weaponry, the centaurs with their unnering aim, the goblins and their brutal approach to war. All stood behind him, or on the castle walls ready to repel the assualt that stretched in front of it.

And on his enemies side, Tom Marvalo Riddle stood, barely visible with the shroud of shadow that hung around him, bathing him and his forces in darkness even as the sun rose. A mass of forces raised to slaughter the inhabitants of the castle, from vampires and werewolves, to Inferi of the most abominable order. Creatures so grotesque or ancient that their names were thought to have been lost. Such creatures that inspired madness at even the whisper of their name stood arrayed against the forces of light.

Harry walked forward like the leaders of old, to engage in a battle of words before the coming onslaught. Voldemort stood attop an acromantila as it made its way to the little cairn of rocks between the two forces. They both came to a stop, with Voldemort stepping off the massive beast and sending it back to the forces behind him with a single thought. THis should have warned Harry of his enemies power, but it did not, as he had accumulated much himself. They stepped onto the stones and spoke.

"Greetings, Chosen One." spoke the Dark Lord in the silky, snakelike voice of his. "It is the day you have been waiting for is it not? to engage me in battle, to fight and lose like the child you are..."

"Tom, when will you learn, I have destiny, fate, and immesuarable power on my side. YOu have given up your humanity to become a monster, and will never have the ability to defeat me. YOu couldn't when I was one, and you won't now." Harry spoke with confidence, allowing his power to fill the air, charging it with magic and bolstering his words.

"And yet here I stand, having returned from every defeat... But enough words, I think it is time we engaged in this battle which you have called for... I wonder though, would the savior of the light," he indicated Harry with a wave of his hand, "Be willing to spare the massive loss of life by engaging me in a duel, to the death, rather than this sensless loss of life that would occur if we were to allow our armies to engage in battle?"

Not being a master tactician, Harry thought this was an excellent idea, and so, "That sounds bloody brilliant to me. A duel it is."

Voldemort allowed a hint of a grin to appear on his face, his eyes glowing a malevolant red, and he gave a flourish and a bow to Harry. "Then let us duel, no holds bared, fight to the death, the losers army is eternally banished from this plane of existance so mote it be."

Harry grinned, and spoke. "So mote it be."

Thus the two titans of magic duelled, and being the fated boy, our young savior defeated the vile snake...

Only, it turns out, that Harry didnt actually have a chance to cast a spell, or attempt victory. As while he began to cast, Voldemort used the two spells he had wandlessly cast to end Mr. Potter. The first was a time-delayed area of effect charm which removed all atmospheric pressure from a target, and reduce gravity entirely to the point where the target would only be on the spot due toany connection they held with the earth. The second, a time delayed null magic effect, which would dispell both the first, and any possible protections the target had at the time, forcing them to be re-cast, depowering runes, and being one of the many that cursebreakers would never use due to the contingincies cast on the plases they attempted to access. This combination left Harry smashed against the stone floor, completely and utterly dead to the sudden force which he found upon himself.

Voldemort casually walked to the boy, removed any and all artifacts from his corpse, and then dropped a stone onto it. The stone activated, hovered in the air with every bit of the boy, down to the smallest drop of blood, and accelerated at a rapid pace as it went towards the sun. Fourty minutes later, the entire lightside army vanished.

The Dark Lord had won, by being infinitly smarter and having fifty years to study.

No child could even consider beating such a force, especially when magic had been involved.

Nor was it the first time the now unrivalled master of magic had witnessed a child of destiny. For shame, the Dark Lord Grindwald had exactly the same amount of time to study to defeat his greatest enemy, nor had he had the experience of studying the thoughts and patterns of a master of the light.

Whistling to himself, the Dark lord left to begin the reign of Terror that would last eternally, shrouding the world in shadow, all because some stupid boy had forgotten the most important rule. You can't fight gravity.


End file.
